Pontoon boats are boats in which closed cylinder floats are used to provide buoyancy to an occupant platform. The simplest pontoon boat design is that of a catamaran where two cylinder floats are attached to opposite sides of a single platform. A marine engine is typically attached to the rear of the platform for propulsion. Pontoon boats are very popular for use on freshwater waterways. A very shallow draft reduces damage from collisions with submerged objects or from being run aground. In addition, pontoon boats provide relatively large carrying capacity at a low price.
Although pontoon boats provide large carrying capacity and low draft, the platform is typically elevated a considerable distance above the water due to the underlying cylinder floats. As a result, boat riders are kept high and dry above the water. However, the high ride height makes the platform too high to serve as an effective swim platform. To get to the water, the user must either climb down a relatively high ladder or dive from a considerable height. It is found that many pontoon users would prefer to have a platform that is closer to the water to allow the user to dangle her feet in the water and to get into and out of the water easily. In addition, the high platform makes the pontoon difficult to ingress and egress for persons with physical limitations. Again, the only way onto the boat is to climb up to the platform. This problem is particularly acute where the pontoon boat is in a non-docking situation, such as anchored near shore. Persons with physical limitations find it difficult to ingress and egress the boat without the benefit of a dock.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rugged and effective floating deck apparatus for use with a pontoon boat. Another object is to provide a floating deck which may be easily accessed from the pontoon platform, yet is positioned just above the waterline. Another object is to provide a floating deck which may be used as both a swimming deck and as an access ramp. Another object is to provide a floating deck which is easily stored under the pontoon platform while the pontoon is trailered or operated on the water. Another object is to provide a floating deck that easily incorporates comfort features such as beverage holders. Another object is to provide a floating deck that incorporates a movable swimming ladder that is compatible with a storable floating deck. Another object is to provide a floating deck that is easily manufactured from commonly accessible materials.